Список мультипликационных сериалов
Российские *''Смешарики'' *''Куми-Куми'' *''Новаторы'' *''Алиса знает, что делать!'' *''Советские мультфильмы'' Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation *''Flip the Frog'' (1930-1933; produced by Ub Iwerks and Pat Powers) *''Willie Whopper'' (1933-1934; produced by Ub Iwerks and Pat Powers) *''Happy Harmonies'' (1934–1938; produced by Harman and Ising) *''The Captain and the Kids'' (1938–1939; directed by Bill Hanna, Bob Allen and Friz Freleng) *''Count Screwloose'' (1939; directed by Milt Gross) *''Barney Bear'' (1939–1944, 1947–1949, 1952–1954; directed by Rudolf Ising, George Gordon, Preston Blair, Michael Lah and Dick Lundy) *''Tom and Jerry'' (1940–1958; produced and directed by Hanna and Barbera) *''Droopy'' (1943–1958; directed by Tex Avery, Dick Lundy and Michael Lah) *''Screwy Squirrel'' (1944–1946; directed by Tex Avery) *''George and Junior'' (1946–1948; directed by Tex Avery) *''Spike'' (1949–1957; directed by Tex Avery) *''Spike and Tyke'' (1957; produced and directed by Hanna and Barbera) *''The Pink Panther'' (1993–1996) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' (1996–1999) *''RoboCop: Alpha Commando'' (1998–1999) (billed as "Produced by MGM Animation for Orion Pictures") *''The Lionhearts'' (1998–2000) *''Stargate Infinity'' (2002-2003) *''Pink Panther and Pals'' (2010) Hanna-Barbera '1950-е' *''The Ruff & Reddy Show'' (1957) *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' (1958) **''Yogi Bear'' (1958)V **''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' (1958) ***''Hokey Wolf'' (1961) *''The Quick Draw McGraw Show'' (1959) **''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' (1959) **''Snooper and Blabber'' (1959) '1960-е' *''The Flintstones'' (1960) *''The Yogi Bear Show'' (1961) **''Snagglepuss'' **''Yakky Doodle'' *''Top Cat'' (1961) *''The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series'' (1962) **''Wally Gator'' **''Touché Turtle and Dum Dum'' **''Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har'' *''The Jetsons'' (1962, 1985) *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' (1964) **''Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse'' **''Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long'' (eventually moved to The Peter Potamus Show) *''Jonny Quest'' (1964) *''The Peter Potamus Show'' (1964) **''Breezly and Sneezly'' (eventually moved to The Magilla Gorilla Show) **''Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey'' *''The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show'' (1965) **''Atom Ant'' **''Secret Squirrel'' **''Squiddly Diddly'' **''Precious Pupp'' **''The Hillbilly Bears'' **''Winsome Witch'' *''Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt'' (1965; co-produced with American International Pictures. Some episodes produced by Trans-Artist Productions) *''Laurel and Hardy'' (1966; co-produced with Wolper Productions) *''Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles'' (1966) *''Space Ghost and Dino Boy'' (1966) **''Space Ghost'' **''Dino Boy in the Lost Valley'' *''Space Kidettes'' (1966) *''The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show'' (1967; co-production with RKO General and Jomar Productions; distributed by Gold Key Entertainment and King World Productions) *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' (1967) *''The Herculoids'' (1967) *''Shazzan'' (1967) *''Fantastic Four'' (1967) *''Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor'' (1967) *''Samson & Goliath'' (1967; aka Young Samson) *''The Banana Splits Adventure Hour'' (1968; live action/animated) **''Arabian Knights'' **''The Three Musketeers'' **''Microventures'' **''Danger Island'' (live action) *''The Adventures of Gulliver'' (1968) *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' (1968, live action/animated) *''Wacky Races'' (1968; co-produced with Heatter-Quigley Productions) *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' (1969) *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' (1969) *''Cattanooga Cats'' (1969) **''Around The World In 79 Days'' **''It's The Wolf'' **''Motormouse and Autocat'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' (1969) '1970-е' *''Harlem Globetrotters'' (1970, co-produced with CBS Productions) *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (1970) *''Where's Huddles?'' (1970) *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' (1971) *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' (1971) *''The Funky Phantom'' (1971) *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' (1972) *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' (1972) *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' (1972, also known as The Flintstone Comedy Show) *''The Roman Holidays'' (1972) *''Sealab 2020'' (1972) *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (1972) *''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' (1972) *''Speed Buggy'' (1973) *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' (1973) *''Yogi's Gang'' (1973) *''Super Friends'' (1973, co-produced with National Periodical Publications) *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' (1973) *''Inch High, Private Eye'' (1973) *''Jeannie'' (1973, co-produced with Screen Gems) *''The Addams Family'' (1973; the first animated version) *''Hong Kong Phooey'' (1974) *''Devlin'' (1974) *''Partridge Family 2200 A.D.'' (1974, co-produced with Columbia Pictures Television) *''These Are the Days'' (1974) *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' (1974) *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' (1974) *''Korg: 70,000 B.C.'' (1974; live action) *''New Tom & Jerry/Grape Ape/Mumbly Show'' (1975, co-produced with MGM Television) **''The Great Grape Ape Show'' **''Mumbly'' *''The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour'' (1976) **''The Scooby-Doo Show'' **''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''Clue Club'' (1976) *''Jabberjaw'' (1976) *''Fred Flintstone and Friends'' (1977, packaged by Columbia Pictures Television, as it featured reruns of Jeannie and Partridge Family 2200 A.D.; initially distributed by Claster Television) *''Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics'' (1977) **''Laff-A-Lympics'' **''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''CB Bears'' (1977) **''Posse Impossible'' **''Blast-Off Buzzard'' **''Undercover Elephant'' **''Shake, Rattle, and Roll'' **''Heyy, It's the King!'' *''The Skatebirds'' (1977; live action/animated) **''Woofer & Wimper, Dog Detectives'' **''The Robonic Stooges'' **''Wonder Wheels'' **''Mystery Island'' (live action) *''The All-New Super Friends Hour'' (1977; co-produced with DC Comics) **''The Wonder Twins'' *''The Hanna-Barbera Happy Hour'' (1978; live action prime-time variety series) *''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1978, co-produced with King Features Syndicate and Endemol) **''Dinky Dog'' *''Yogi's Space Race'' (1978) **''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' **''Buford and the Galloping Ghost'' ***''The Buford Files'' ***''The Galloping Ghost'' *''The Robonic Stooges'' *''The Godzilla Power Hour'' (1978, co-produced with Toho) **''Jana of the Jungle'' *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (1979, first version) *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' (1979) *''Casper and the Angels'' (1979) *''The New Shmoo'' (1979) *''The Super Globetrotters'' (1979) *''Fred and Barney Meet The Thing'' (1979) *''Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo'' (1979) '1980-е' *''World's Greatest Super Friends'' (1980–82; co-produced with DC Comics) *''The B.B. Beegle Show'' (1980; pilot of unrealised live action / puppet TV series) *''Drak Pack'' (1980, co-produced with Endemol) *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' (1980) *''The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang'' (1980; co-produced with Paramount Network Television) *''The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show'' (1980) **''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (second version) **''Richie Rich'' *''Amigo and Friends'' (1981) (co-produced with Televisa) *''Laverne & Shirley in the Army'' (1981; co-produced with Paramount Network Television) *''Space Stars'' (1981) **''Teen Force'' **''Astro and the Space Mutts'' **''Space Ghost'' (new episodes) **''The Herculoids'' (new episodes) *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' (1981) **''The Bungle Brothers'' **''Crazy Claws'' **''Dirty Dawg'' *''Trollkins'' (1981) *''The Smurfs'' (1981, co-produced with Dupuis Audiovisuel, SEPP International S.A., Lafig S.A.) *''The Flintstone Funnies'' (1982) *''Mork and Mindy: The Animated Series'' (1982; co-produced with Ruby-Spears and Paramount Network Television) *''Mork & Mindy/Laverne & Shirley/Fonz Hour'' (1982; co-produced with Ruby-Spears and Paramount Network Television) **''The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang'' **''Mork and Mindy: The Animated Series'' *''The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show'' (1982, co-produced with King World Productions) **''The Little Rascals'' *''Jokebook'' (1982) *''Shirt Tales'' (1982) *''The Gary Coleman Show'' (1982) *''World's Greatest Super Friends'' (1983, co-produced by DC Comics) *''The Dukes'' (1983, co-produced with Warner Bros. Television) *''Monchhichis'' (1983) *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' (1983–1985) *''The Biskitts'' (1983) *''Lucky Luke'' (1983) *''Snorks'' (1984, co-produced with SEPP International) *''Challenge of the GoBots'' (1984, co-produced with Hasbro) *''Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' (1984, co-produced with DC Comics) *''Paw Paws'' (1985) *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1985) *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' (1985) *''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' (1985, co-produced with DC Comics) *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' (1985) *''The Berenstain Bears'' (1985, co-produced with Southern Star Productions) *''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (1986) *''Pound Puppies'' (1986) *''The Flintstone Kids'' (1986) *''Foofur'' (1986) *''Wildfire'' (1986) *''Sky Commanders'' (1987) *''Popeye and Son'' (1987, co-produced with King Features Syndicate) *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' (1988) *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' (1988) *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' (1988) *''Fantastic Max'' (1988) *''The Further Adventures of SuperTed'' (1989) *''Paddington Bear'' (1989) *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' (1989, co-produced with Ruby-Spears) '1990-е' *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' (1990) *''Tom & Jerry Kids'' (1990, co-produced with Turner Entertainment) *''Wake, Rattle, and Roll'' (1990) **''Basement Tech'' **''Fender Bender 500'' **''Monster Tails'' *''Rick Moranis in Gravedale High'' (1990; co-produced with NBC Productions) *''Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone'' (1990, co-produced with Sleepy Kids PLC, aka Potsworth & Co.) *''Timeless Tales from Hallmark'' (1990) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (1991) *''Yo Yogi!'' (1991) *''Fish Police'' (1992) *''Capitol Critters'' (1992, co-produced with 20th Century Fox Television) *''The Addams Family'' (1992, second animated version) *''Droopy, Master Detective'' (1993) *''The New Adventures of Captain Planet'' (1993, co-produced with Turner Program Services and Procter & Gamble Productions) *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1993) *''2 Stupid Dogs'' (1993) **''Super Secret Secret Squirrel'' *''The Moxy Show'' (1993, co-produced with (Colassal) Pictures) *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast(1994, co-produced with Williams Street) *Dumb and Dumber'' (1995, co-produced with New Line Television) *''The What-A-Cartoon! Show'' (1995, co-production with Cartoon Network Studios) *''Cave Kids'' (1996) *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (1996) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (1996, co-production with Cartoon Network Studios) *''Johnny Bravo'' (1997, co-production with Cartoon Network Studios) *''Cow & Chicken'' (1997, co-production with Cartoon Network Studios) **''I am Weasel'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998, co-production with Cartoon Network Studios) Cartoon Network Studios *''What a Cartoon!'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' *''Time Squad'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Grim & Evil'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Megas XLR'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Ben 10'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Transformers: Animated'' *''Chowder'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Wedgies'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Generator Rex'' *''The Cartoonstitute'' *''Regular Show'' *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' *''Robotomy'' *''The Problem Solverz'' *''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' DreamWorks Animation *''Toonsylvania'' *''Invasion America'' *''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' *''Father of the Pride'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Neighbors from Hell'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''DreamWorks Dragons'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Turbo: F.A.S.T.'' Warner Bros. Animation *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1990–1995, with Amblin Entertainment) *''Taz-Mania'' (1991–1995) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992–1995) *''The Plucky Duck Show'' (1992, with Amblin Entertainment) *''Animaniacs'' (1993–1998, with Amblin Entertainment) *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' (1995–2002) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (1995–1998 with Amblin Entertainment) *''Freakazoid!'' (1995–1997, with Amblin Entertainment) *''Road Rovers'' (1996–1997) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (1996–2000) *''Waynehead'' (1996–1997, with Nelvana) *''The New Batman Adventures'' (1997–1999) *''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (1997–1998) *''Histeria!'' (1998–2000) *''Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain'' (1998–1999, with Amblin Entertainment) *''Batman Beyond'' (1999–2001) *''Detention'' (1999–2000) *''Baby Blues'' (most episodes, 2000–2002, with Warner Bros. Television) *''Static Shock'' (2000–2004) *''The Zeta Project'' (2001–2002) *''Justice League'' (2001–2004) (co-production with DC Comics) *''3 South'' (2002–2003, with MTV Animation) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (2002–2005) *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' (2002–2005) *''Ozzy & Drix'' (2002–2004) *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (2002–2005) (copyrighted to Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''Duck Dodgers'' (2003–2005) *''Teen Titans'' (2003–2006) *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (2003–2006) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (2004–2006) (co-production with DC Comics) *''The Batman'' (2004–2008) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (2005–2006) *''Firehouse Tales'' (2005–2006) *''Johnny Test'' (2005–present) *''Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island'' (2005–2006) *''Loonatics Unleashed'' (2005–2007) *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (2006–2008) (co-production with Turner Entertainment) *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' (2006–2008) (copyrighted to Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''Legion of Super Heroes'' (2006–2008) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (2008–2011) (co-production with DC Comics) *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (2010–2013) (co-production with Hanna-Barbera) *''MAD'' (2010–present) (co-production with Mexopolis) *''Young Justice'' (2010–2013) (co-production with DC Comics) *''The Looney Tunes Show'' (2011–present) (co-production with Toon City Animation, Yearim, Rough Draft Korea, and Crew 972) *''ThunderCats'' (2011–2012) (co-production with Studio 4°C) *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' (2011–2013) (co-production with DC Comics) *''DC Nation Shorts'' (2011–present) (co-production with DC Comics) *''Teen Titans Go!'' (2013-present) (co-production with DC Comics)[12] *''Beware the Batman'' (2013-present) (co-production with DC Comics) *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (forthcoming 2013) (co-production with Hanna-Barbera and Turner Entertainment) *''The Flintstones'' (TBA) (co-production with Hanna-Barbera Productions, Coconut Head Productions Studios, Inc., 20th Century Fox Television, and Fuzzy Door Productions) *''Mike Tyson Mysteries'' (forthcoming 2013) *''Looney Tunes'' *''Merrie Melodies'' Universal Animation Studios *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *''Shelley Duvall's Bedtime Stories'' *''Fievel's American Tails'' *''Exosquad'' *''Problem Child'' *''Monster Force'' *''Beethoven'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Savage Dragon'' *''Casper'' *''Wing Commander Academy'' *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' *''Curious George'' *''The Land Before Time'' Walter Lantz Productions *''Andy Panda'' (1939-1949, 24 theatrical cartoons) *''The Beary Family'' (1962-1972, 28 theatrical cartoons) *''Cartune Classics'' (1934–1942, 1953–1961, 53 theatrical cartoons) (miscellaneous characters) *''Chilly Willy'' (1953-1972, 50 theatrical cartoons) *''Foolish Fables'' (1953, 2 theatrical cartoons) *''Hickory, Dickory, and Doc'' (1959-1962, 9 theatrical cartoons) *''Homer Pigeon'' (1942-1956, 3 theatrical cartoons) *''Inspector Willoughby'' (1960-1965, 12 theatrical cartoons) *''Lil' Eightball'' (1939, 3 theatrical cartoons) *''Maggie and Sam'' (1955-1957, 4 theatrical cartoons) *''Maw and Paw'' (1953-1954, 4 theatrical cartoons) *''Meany, Miny and Moe'' (1936-1937, 13 theatrical cartoons) *''Musical Miniatures'' (1946-1948, 6 theatrical cartoons) (offshoot of the Swing Symphonies, featuring classical melodies) *''Nertsery Rhyme'' (1939, 2 theatrical cartoons) *''New Universal Cartoon'' (1938, 16 theatrical cartoons) *''Oswald the Lucky Rabbit'' (1929-1943, 143 theatrical cartoons) *''Pepito Chickeeto'' (1957, 1 theatrical cartoon) *''Peterkin'' (1939, 1 theatrical cartoon) *''Pooch the Pup'' (1932-1933, 14 theatrical cartoons) *''Sugarfoot'' (1954, 2 theatrical cartoons) *''Swing Symphony'' (1941-1945, 15 theatrical cartoons) (musical cartoons, often featuring top boogie-woogie musicians) *''Windy & Breezy'' (1958-1959, 4 theatrical cartoons) *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1940–1972, 196 theatrical cartoons) Jay Ward Productions *''Crusader Rabbit'' *''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' **''Rocky and His Friends'' **''The Bullwinkle Show'' **''Fractured Fairy Tales'' **''Peabody's Improbable History'' **''Dudley Do-Right'' *''Hoppity Hooper'' **''Uncle Waldo's Cartoon Show'' **''The Hoppity Hooper Show'' **''The Adventures of Hoppity Hooper'' **''Fractured Fables'' **''Geronimo and Son'' *''George of the Jungle'' **''Super Chicken'' **''Tom Slick'' Filmation '1960-е' *''Rod Rocket'' (1963; production design only) *''The New Adventures of Superman'' (1966–1967 CBS) *''The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure'' (1967–1968 CBS) *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' (1967 ABC) *''Fantastic Voyage'' (1968 ABC) *''Aquaman'' (1968 CBS) *''The Archie Show'' (1968 CBS) *''The Batman/Superman Hour'' (1968–1969 CBS) *''The Adventures of Batman'' (Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder) (1968–1970 CBS) *''The Archie Comedy Hour'' (1969 CBS) *''The Hardy Boys'' (1969 ABC) '1970-е' *''Will the Real Jerry Lewis Please Sit Down'' (1970 ABC) *''Sabrina and the Groovie Goolies'' (1970 CBS & ABC) (Co-produced with The Sabrina Company) *''Archie's Funhouse'' (live-action/animation hybrid) (1970 CBS) *''The Sabrina The Teenage Witch Show'' (1971–1974 CBS & Synd) (Co-produced with The Sabrina Company) *''Archie's TV Funnies'' (1971 CBS) *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' (1972 CBS) *''The Brady Kids'' (1972–1974 ABC) *''Lassie's Rescue Rangers'' (1973–1975 ABC) *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' (1973–1974 NBC) *''My Favorite Martian'' (1973 CBS) *''Mission: Magic!'' (1973 ABC) *''The U.S. of Archie'' (1974 CBS) *''The New Adventures of Gilligan'' (1974 ABC) *''Shazam!'' (live-action TV series) (1974 CBS) *''The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty'' (1975 NBC) *''The Secrets of Isis'' (live-action TV series) (1975 CBS) *''The Ghost Busters'' (live-action TV series) (1975 CBS) *''Uncle Croc's Block'' (1975 ABC) (featuring Fraidy Cat, Wacky and Packy, and M*U*S*H) *''Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle'' (1976 CBS) *''Ark II'' (live-action TV series) (1976 CBS) *''The New Adventures of Batman'' (1977 CBS) *''Space Academy'' (live-action TV series) (1977 CBS) *''Space Sentinels'' (1977 NBC) *''The New Archie and Sabrina Hour'' (1977 NBC)—divided in midseason into Superwitch and Archie's Bang Shang Lollapalooza Show *''Sabrina: Superwitch'' (1977 NBC) (Co-produced with The Sabrina Company) *''Tarzan and the Super 7'' (1978 CBS) *''Fabulous Funnies'' (1978 NBC) *''The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and Heckle & Jeckle, & Quackula'' (1979–1981 CBS) *''Jason of Star Command'' (live-action TV series) (1979 CBS) *''The New Adventures of Flash Gordon'' (1979–1980 NBC) *''The Brown Hornet'' (single segment on Fat Albert) (1979 CBS) *''Sport Billy'' (1979 NBC) '1980-е' *''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' (1980 CBS) (Co-produced with MGM Television) *''The Tarzan/Lone Ranger Adventure Hour'' (1980–1981 CBS) *''Blackstar'' (1981 CBS) *''Hero High'' (1981 NBC) *''The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam!'' (1981 NBC) (included the Hero High segments) *''The Tarzan/Lone Ranger/Zorro Adventure Hour'' (1981–1982 CBS) *''Gilligan's Planet'' (1982 CBS) *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (1983–1985 Synd) *''The Adventures of Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' (1984–1985 Synd) *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' (1985–1987 Synd) *''The Original Ghostbusters (animated)'' (1986–1988 Synd) *''BraveStarr'' (1987–1988 Synd) Mirisch Films *''The Pink Panther'' *''The Inspector'' *''Roland and Ratfink'' *''The Ant and the Aardvark'' *''Tijuana Toads/Texas Toads'' *''The Blue Racer'' *''Hoot Kloot'' *''The Dogfather'' *''Misterjaw'' *''Crazylegs Crane'' Famous Studios *''Popeye the Sailor'' (inherited from Fleischer Studios, 1942 – 1957) *''Superman'' (inherited from Fleischer Studios, 1942 – 1943) *''Noveltoons'' (1943 – 1967) *''Little Lulu'' (1943 – 1948) *''Screen Songs'' (1947 – 1951; originally produced by Fleischer Studios 1929 – 1938) *''Little Audrey'' (1948 – 1958) *''Herman and Katnip'' (1949 – 1959) *''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' (1950 – 1959) *''Kartunes'' (1951 – 1953) *''Modern Madcaps'' (1958 – 1967) *''Jeepers and Creepers'' (1960) *''The Cat'' (1960-1961) *''Swifty and Shorty'' (1964 – 1965) *''Honey Halfwitch'' (1965 – 1967) *''Merry Makers'' (1967) *''GoGo Toons'' (1967) *''Fractured Fables'' (1967) Saban Entertainment 1970s-1980s *''The Hallo Spencer Show'' (1979–2001) *''Kidd Video'' (1984–1985) *''Kids!'' (1984–1990) *''Button Nose'' (1985) *''Kidsings'' (1985–1996) *''Macron 1'' (1985–1986) *''Bumpety Boo'' (1985–1986) *''Care Bears'' (1985-1986) (DiC episodes, international distribution) *''Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea'' [a. k. a. Les Mondes Engloutis ("The Englufed Worlds")] (1985–1987) *''Kissyfur'' (1986–1990) *''Maple Town'' (1986–1987) *''Lazer Tag Academy'' (1986–1987) *''My Favorite Fairy Tales'' (1986) (video series) *''ALF: The Animated Series'' (1987-1989) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987–1989) *''I'm Telling!'' (1987–1988) *''The New Archies'' (1987-1988) *''Ox Tales'' (1987–1988) *''Diplodos'' (1987–1988) *''Noozles'' (1988–1993) *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1988) *''Tales of Little Women'' (1988) *''Treasure Mall'' (1988) *''Wowser'' (1988–1989) *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' (1989–1990) (international distribution) *''Dragon Warrior: Legend of the Hero Abel'' (1989–1991) *''Peter Pan: The Animated Series'' (1989) 1990s-2000s *''Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist'' (1990–1991) *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' (1990–1991) *''Kid 'n Play'' (1990–1991) *''Video Power'' (1990–1992) *''Kabatotto'' (1990–1992) *''Maya the Bee'' (1990–1992) *''Saban's Kids Dinky Doo'' (1990–1994) *''Little Shop'' (1991) *''The Littl' Bits'' (1991–1995) *''Honeybee Hutch'' (1991–1992) *''Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid'' (1991–1992) *''Saban's Kids in Chorus and Kids in Instruments'' (1991–1995) *''Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol'' (1992) *''Pinocchio: The Series'' (1992) *''Huckleberry Finn'' (1992) *''Bob in a Bottle'' (1992) *''Scorch'' (1992) *''Funky Fables'' (1992) (video series released under the brand "Sugar & Spice") *''Saban's Around the World in 80 Dreams'' (1992–1993) *''Saban's Gulliver's Travels'' (1992–1993) *''X-Men'' (1992–1997) *''Saban's Children's Sing-a-Long'' (1992–1996) *''The Bots Master'' (1993–1994) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' (1993–1995) *''Journey to the Heart of the World'' (1993–1994) *''BattleTech: The Animated Series'' (1994) *''Super Pig'' (1994–1995) *''VR Troopers'' (1994–1996) *''Iron Man'' (1994–1996) *''Fantastic Four'' (1994–1996) *''Creepy Crawlers'' (1994–1996) *''Sweet Valley High'' (1994–1997) *''Spider-Man'' (1995–1998) *''Masked Rider'' (1995–1996) *''Teknoman'' (1995–1996) *''Space Strikers'' (1995–1996) *''Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic'' (1995–1996) *''Goosebumps'' (1995–1998) (International distribution only) *''Iznogoud'' (1995) *''Little Mouse on the Prairie'' (1996) *''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers'' (1996) *''Power Rangers Zeo'' (1996) *''Eagle Riders'' (1996–1997) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1996–1999) *''Bureau of Alien Detectors'' (1996–1997) *''The Mouse and the Monster'' (1996–1997) *''The Why Why Family'' (1996–1997) *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' (1996–1998) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1996–1998) (Seasons 1 and 2 only) *''Power Rangers Turbo'' (1997) *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' (1997–1998) *''The All New Captain Kangaroo'' (1997–1998) *''Princess Sissi'' (1997–1998) *''Power Rangers in Space'' (1998) *''Silver Surfer'' (1998) *''Walter Melon'' (1998–1999) *''Bad Dog'' (1998–1999) *''Mad Jack the Pirate'' (1998–1999) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998–1999) *''Mister Moose's Fun Time'' (1998–1999) *''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' (1998–1999) *''The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog'' (1998–1999) *''Monster Farm'' (1998–1999) *''Cartoon Cabana'' (1998–2002) *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' (1999) *''Digimon Adventure'' (1999–2000) *''Monster Rancher'' (1999–2000) *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' (1999, 2000–2001) *''The Avengers: United They Stand'' (1999–2000) *''The Kids from Room 402'' (1999–2002) *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' (1999–2007) *''Cybersix'' (1999–2000) *''NASCAR Racers'' (1999–2001) 2000s *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' (2000) *''Shinzo'' (2000) *''Dinozaurs'' (2000) *''Escaflowne'' (2000) *''Wunschpunsch'' (2000) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) *''Diabolik'' (2000–2001) *''Jim Button'' (2000–2001) *''Digimon Adventure 02'' (2000–2001) *''Power Rangers Time Force'' (2001) *''Los Luchadores'' (2001) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001–2002) *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2001–2002) *''What's with Andy?'' (2002–2007) (Season 1 only) *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' (2002) (production only, distributed by BVS Entertainment, but Saban was the only accredited) DIC *''Cro et Bronto'' (1980; Co-Production with Southern Television And Westward Television) *''Archibald le Magi-chien'' (1980; Co-Production with Channel Television) *''Ulysses 31'' (1981; Co-Produced By Associated TeleVision) *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' (1982; does not own rights) (co-production with M.K. and Studio Pierrot) *''Inspector Gadget'' (1983–1986) (co-production with LBS Communications and Television South) *''The Littles'' (1983–1986) (co-production with ABC) *''Kideo TV'' (1984; Co-Production With Tyne Tees Television) *''The Get Along Gang'' (1984) (Pilot episode was produced by Nelvana; co-production with American Greetings) *''Wolf Rock TV'' (1984) (co-production with Dick Clark Productions) *''Kidd Video'' (1984–1985) (co-production with Saban Entertainment and Tyne Tees Television) *''Pole Position'' (1984–1985)[7] *''Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats'' (1984–1988) (co-production with LBS Communications and Cuckoo's Nest Studio) *''Rainbow Brite'' (1984–1986) (co-production with Hallmark Cards, Early Version Produced By Quinn Martin Productions) *''The Care Bears'' (1985) (co-production with American Greetings and Nelvana; later episodes were exclusively produced by Nelvana with American Greetings) *''Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling'' (1985) (co-production with WWE) *''Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors'' (1985) (co-produced by SFM Entertainment and London Weekend Television) *''Derrou'' (1985-1987) *''M.A.S.K.'' (1985–1986) (co-production LBS Communications) *''Kissyfur'' (1986) (co-produced by NBC) *''Little Clowns of Happytown'' (1986) (acquired from ABC Entertainment in 2000, co-production with Marvel Productions)[7] *''Popples'' (1986–1988) (co-production with American Greetings) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1986–1988) (co-production with The Program Exchange and General Mills; Atkinson Film-Arts co-produced Season 2) *''The Real Ghostbusters'' (1986–1991) (Produced in association with Columbia Pictures Television) *''Lady Lovely Locks'' (1987) (co-production with American Greetings) *''The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin'' (1987) (co-production with Atkinson Film-Arts) *''Beverly Hills Teens'' (1987) *''Dinosaucers'' (1987–1988) (co-production with Coca-Cola Telecommunications and Thames Television, distributed by Sony Pictures Television) *''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater'' (1987–1988) (co-production with Sanrio and MGM Television) *''The New Archies'' (1987–1988) (co-production with Archie Comics and Saban Entertainment) *''Starcom: The U.S. Space Force'' (1987–1988) *''Sylvanian Families'' (1987–1988)[7] *''Derrou Juniors'' (1988) *''Beany and Cecil'' (1988) (co-produced with Bob Clampett Productions) *''ALF: The Animated Series'' (1988–1989) (co-production with Alien Productions and Saban Entertainment) *''C.O.P.S.'' (1988–1989) (co-production with Claster Television) *''ALF Tales'' (1988–1990) (co-production with Alien Productions and Saban Entertainment) *''The Chipmunks'' (1988–1991) (previous episodes were produced by Ruby-Spears; some episodes were produced by Murakami-Wolf-Swenson; co-production with Bagdasarian Productions) *''Ring Raiders'' (1989) (co-production with Those Characters from Cleveland) *''The Karate Kid'' (produced in association with Columbia Pictures Television) (1989–1990) *''Camp Candy'' (1989–1992) (co-production with Saban Entertainment) *''Maxie's World'' (1989) (co-production with Claster Television) *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' (1989–1990) (co-production with Nintendo of America, Viacom And Television South) *''The Legend of Zelda'' (as part of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) (1989–1990) (co-production with Nintendo of America, Viacom And Television South)[9] *''Captain N: The Game Master'' (1989–1992) (co-production with Nintendo of America and Granada Television) *''G.I. Joe'' (1989–1992) (previous episodes were produced by Sunbow and Marvel; co-production with Claster Television)[9] *''King Koopa's Kool Kartoons'' (1989-1990) *''Power Team'' (as part of Video Power) (1990–1992) (produced by Acclaim Entertainment and Saban Entertainment) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1990) (co-production with Turner Entertainment) *''Captain N & The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' (1990–1991) (co-production with Nintendo of America) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (1990–1993) (later episodes were produced by Hanna-Barbera; co-production with TBS and Turner Entertainment, distributed by Warner Bros. Television) *''New Kids on the Block'' (1990–1991) *''Captain Zed and the Zee Zone'' (1991) (co-production with Collingwood O'Hare and Scottish Television, distributed by HIT Entertainment) *''Swamp Thing'' (1991) *''Hammerman'' (1991–1992) *''Captain N & Super Mario World'' (1991–1992) (co-production with Nintendo of America & Pacific Rim Productions) *''Where's Waldo?'' (1991–1992) (distributed by HIT Entertainment) *''Wish Kid'' (1991–1992) *''ProStars'' (1991–1992) *''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (second season; first season produced by Hanna-Barbera; co-production with Orion Pictures) (1991) *''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire'' (1992) *''Stunt Dawgs'' (1992–1993) (co-production with Rainforest Entertainment and Franklin Waterman Productions) *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' (1992–1994) (Acquired from ABC Entertainment, produced by Greengrass Productions, King World Productions, Gunther-Wahl Productions (Season 1), Ruby-Spears Productions (Season 2), and ABC Entertainment (Season 3)) *''The Incredible Dennis the Menace'' (1993) *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1993-1996) (co-production with Sega Corporation North America and Bohbot Communications) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1993–1995) (co-production with Sega of America) *''Madeline'' (1993–1994) *''Hurricanes'' (1993–1997) (co-production with Scottish Television and Siriol Productions, distributed by Bohbot Productions) *''Street Sharks'' (1994–1995) (distributed by Bohbot Productions) *''Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?'' (1994–1995) (distributed by The Program Exchange) *''Bump in the Night'' (1994–1996, Acquired from ABC Entertainment; produced by Danger Productions and Greengrass Productions) *''Ultraforce'' (1995) *''Action Man'' (1995–1996) (not to be confused with the series produced by Mainframe Entertainment produced by YTV and Saban Entertainment) *''Gadget Boy & Heather'' (1995–1996) (co-production with France Animation and M6) *''What-a-Mess'' (1995–1996) *''The New Adventures of Madeline'' (1995–1996) *''Sailor Moon'' (first 82 episodes; later episodes were dubbed by Cloverway) (1995–1998) *''The Legend of Sarmoti: Siegfried & Roy'' (1996) *''Inspector Gadget's Field Trip'' (1996–1998)(Co-Production With Border Television *''Gadget Boy's Adventures in History'' (1997) (co-production with France Animation and M6) *''Mummies Alive!'' (1997) (produced by Claster Television, Inc.) *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' (1997) (produced by Les Studios Tex, Telecima and M6) *''Extreme Dinosaurs'' (1997–1999) (co-production with Bohbot Kids Network) *''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' (1998) (co-production with Bohbot Kids Network) *''Sonic Underground'' (1999–2000) (co-production with Sega of America, Les Studios Tex, TF1, Bohbot Kids Network And Anglia Television) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (1999–2000) (co-production with Savage Studios Ltd., Hartbreak Films and Archie Comics) *''Archie's Weird Mysteries'' (1999–2000) (co-produced by Les Studios Tex and Archie Comics) *''Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century'' (1999–2001) (co-production with Scottish Television) *''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!'' (2001) (produced by Dualstar Animation) *''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' (2001–2002) (co-produced by The Montecito Picture Company, Columbia TriStar Television and DreamWorks Television) *''Gadget and the Gadgetinis'' (2001–2002) (co-produced with SIP Animation and Saban Entertainment) *''Speed Racer X'' (2002) *''Liberty's Kids'' (2002–2003) PBS *''Stargate Infinity'' (2002–2003) (co-production with MGM Television) *''Super Duper Sumos'' (2002–2003) (co-produced by Les Studios Tex) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (2003–2004) (co-produced by Les Studios Tex and Archie Comics) *''Knights of the Zodiac'' (2003–2005) (co-produced with Toei Animation and ADV Films) *''Strawberry Shortcake'' (2003–2008) (co-production with American Greetings) *''Trollz'' (2005) (co-production with Studio DAM) *''Horseland'' (2006–2008) *''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot'' (2007–2008) (co-production with American Greetings and SD Entertainment) *''DinoSquad'' (2007–2008) *''Sushi Pack'' (2007–2009) (co-production with American Greetings, season 2 had Cookie Jar Entertainment instead of DIC Entertainment) CINAR *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' (1997–2000) (co-produced with Protecrea) *''Adventures of the Little Koala'' (1987–1993) (co-produced by Viacom, Television South(1987-December 31, 1992) and Meridian Television(1993) *''Albert the Fifth Musketeer'' (1993) (co-produced by BBC and France Animation) *''Animal Crackers'' (1997-1999) (co-produced by Alphanim) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (1992-1999) (co-produced by YTV and Nickelodeon) *''Arthur'' (1996–present) (co-produced by WGBH, Seasons 1-8 were produced by CINAR, Seasons 9-15 were produced by Cookie Jar Entertainment and Season 16-present were produced by 9 Story Entertainment) *''The Babaloos'' *''The Baskervilles'' (1999–2001) (co-produced by Alphanim) *''Bizby'' (1999) *''A Bunch of Munsch'' (1992) *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (1993–1996) (co-produced by Paramount Television) *''Caillou'' (1997-2013) (co-produced by PBS) *''Cat Tales'' (1994–1996) *''Chip and Charlie'' (1992) *''C.L.Y.D.E.'' (1991) (co-produced by France Animation and Central Independent Television) *''The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures'' (1997–1999) (co-production with WIC Entertainment and France Animation) *''Creepschool'' (2003) (co-produced by Alphanim) *''Dr. Xargle'' (1991) *''Flight Squad'' (1999) *''Journey to the West – Legends of the Monkey King'' (1999) (co-production with China Central Television) *''The Legend of White Fang'' (1992-1994) (co-produced by France Animation) *''The Little Lulu Show'' (1995–1999) *''A Miss Mallard Mystery'' *''Mona the Vampire'' (1999–2003) (co-produced by Alphanim, ABC For Kids and Treehouse TV) *''Night Hood'' (1996) *''Papa Beaver's Storytime'' (1993–1994) *''Patrol 03'' (co-produced by France Animation) *''Plumo'' (co-produced by Radio-Canada, Kids CBC and TFO) *''Potatoes and Dragons'' (co-produced by Alphanim) *''The Real Story of...'' (1990-1992) (co-produced by France Animation) *''Ripley's Believe It or Not!'' (co-produced by Alphanim) *''Ronin Warriors'' (Distribution Only) *''Robinson Sucroe'' (co-produced by France Animation, BBC and Ravensburger) *''Ronin Warriors'' (co-produced by Graz Entertainment) *''Rumble & Growl'' *''Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings'' (2001) *''Space Cases'' (1997–1998) *''The Smoggies'' (1988) *''Treasure'' (2000) (co-produced by BBC) *''The Twins'' (2000) *''Upstairs Downstairs Bears'' (2000-2002) (co-produced by Scottish Television, FilmFair and Egmont Imagination) *''The Wombles'' (1996–1998) (with United-Productions, FilmFair and HTV Cymru Wales) *''Who Gets the House?'' *''The Whole of the Moon'' *''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' (1987) *''The World of David the Gnome'' (1985-2006) (co-produced by The Weinstein Company, BRB Internacional and Miramax Films, United States & Canada distribution only) *''Young Robin Hood'' (1991-1992) (co-produced by Hanna-Barbera) *''Zoboomafoo'' (1999–2001) (co-production with Earth Creatures and Maryland Public Television) Другие производства *''Garfield and Friends'' *''The Garfield Show'' *''The Raccoons'' *''The Pink Panther Show'' (1969–1980) *''Pink Panther and Sons'' (1984–1985)